villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eli Raphelson
Eli Raphelson is the main antagonist of the 2013 epic action thriller film White House Down, serving as the corrupt Speaker of the House and the true mastermind behind the attack on the White House. He was portrayed by . Personality During the course of the film, Raphelson was shown to be very supportive towards Sawyer and Cale in general, but it wasn't until the very end of the film that his true colors were exposed: that of a scheming, malicious, conniving, corrupt and treacherous politician, willing to do anything to get what he wants, even it means resorting to genocide against many countries or betraying Sawyer to become the new President. He also didn't care too much about losing his conspirators during his plot, as he considered them as merely tools to have outlived their usefulness to him; he even considered Martin Walker to be a 'maniac', despite the latter's tragic loss of his son Kevin and the arrest of his wife Muriel. After his true nature is exposed while being arrested for his crimes, Raphelson proved to be vengeful as he swore vengeance against Sawyer and Cale for foiling his plans. Biography After John Cale saved his nephew's life from an IED explosion in Afghanistan, Raphelson seemingly felt bad for him, so he gave him a cushy job as a Capitol Policeman and his bodyguard. During the majority of the film, Raphelson seems to be a pretty solid and honest guy, affiliated with Carol Finnerty and President James Sawyer during the takeover of the White House planned by Walker and a group of mercenaries led by Emil Stenz. Raphelson verbally opposed any of the US federal authorities' decisions on regaining the White House, being the only man making disagreements about this. The authorities could only comprehend Raphelson's arguments as illogical rather than backstabbing. Once Skip Tyler destroys Air Force One with Vice President Alvin Hammond in it, Raphelson was immediately promoted to becoming President of the United States and swore his oath in. However, it wasn't until the end of the film when he is revealed to be a ruthless mastermind, as he was the one who planned the attack on the White House and had Walker and Stenz do his dirty work in their attempt to take over the White House and hold Sawyer hostage. It is also revealed that Raphelson secretly (but strongly) disapproves the peace treaty that Sawyer had written up for many countries, believing that he is making their country vulnerable to foreigners. This led him into planning the attack to have Sawyer and Hammond assassinated, so that he can be sworn in as President himself. The hit on Hammond was a success, but Sawyer remained alive, thanks to the efforts of Cale himself. During the climax, Raphelson secretly sends Walker the nuclear launch codes to activate the nuclear football for Raphelson's true plan: to lay down a series of attacks against various cities in Iran, which will result the retaliation of many countries and the start of World War III. Around the same time, Raphelson ordered an air strike on the White House seemingly to eradicate the threat, but his true intentions were to destroy any trace of evidence regarding to his true plan. However, Cale foiled this after killing Walker, Stenz, Tyler and the remaining terrorists, and figured this out after looking upon Walker's pager. Also, Cale's daughter Emily manages to call off the air strike with a flag signal, as the pilots refuse to endanger a young girl's life. When Raphelson arrived at the scene following the aftermath of the attack, Cale deliberately lied to him that Sawyer has been killed. Raphelson then revealed his plans to discontinue the peace treaty, but Cale confronted him with the information that he planned the entire attack to destroy the peace treaty and start World War III. Cale proves this by having Carol to dial the call-back number on Walker's pager, which then caused Raphelson's phone to ring, thus exposing him as a traitor and the real mastermind. Despite being exposed, an angry Raphelson threatened Cale by taunting him of the fact that the American citizens would never believe that their current President would help a group of psychopathic terrorists open a nuclear football against a country. However, overhearing this, Sawyer reveals himself to be alive and berates Raphelson for his actions, considering his taking of the Presidency as a coup d'teat. Without hesitation, Sawyer orders several soldiers to arrest Raphelson on the charges of conspiracy to mass murder, terrorism, treason, and crimes against humanity; all are punishable by death. As he is taken away to face trial for his crimes, Raphelson angrily accuses Sawyer of being unfit for office and making their country vulnerable to foreigners. He then swears revenge, saying that he's got friends to help him get back on Sawyer and Cale, and possibly even Emily, for this, only for Sawyer to retort that he will make sure all of them will meet Raphelson in prison if they try to do so. It is most likely that Raphelson was later convicted for his crimes against humanity and then executed. Trivia *Though Walker was the employer of the mercenaries and drove the plot of the story, Raphelson was the true main villain since he was the one who assigned Walker and the mercenaries into initiating the attack. *Eli Raphelson is an allegory and satire of real-life U.S. right-wing politicians who pursue military action towards the Middle East. Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Liars Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Supremacists Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Strategic Category:Businessmen Category:Tyrants Category:Elderly Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful Category:Crackers Category:Terrorists Category:Hypocrites Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Genocidal Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Egotist Category:Jingoists Category:Master Orator Category:Pure Evil Category:Siblings Category:Servant of Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Misanthropes